


His Duty

by Burrahobbit



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Pre-Game(s), Selectively Mute Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: Link has worked hard to get where he is. Not to be rude, but he isn't going to let anyone ruin that, Princess or not.





	His Duty

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while, so this is just a little warmup I ended up liking. Hope you do too.  
> Written in kinda timeline form.

When he's 15, Link is appointed to the Imperial Guard of Hyrule Castle. They tell him he's the youngest to ever be appointed. It doesn't matter much to him what age was considered 'normal.' He just wanted to protect others.

At 17, after showing his skill and superior swordsmanship, Link is selected to become captain of Princess Zelda's personal guard. He doesn't actually meet the girl he's meant to protect.

A year later, he is drawn to the Lost Forest behind the Castle, with no idea why. Rumor has it that no one has made it to the center in centuries.

Link persists anyways, finding his way by torch until the fog lifts.

There, he finds a giant talking tree and a sword in stone. The tree reveals that it is the Deku Tree, and the weapon before him is the Master Sword.

The next morning, Link arrives back at the castle. The guards chastise him for leaving unannounced.

Until they see the sword on his back. They rush him to King Hyrule, hurriedly telling him of what has happened.

The castle becomes a flurry of activity. All of a sudden, the Calamity's coming seems so much closer than it ever had.

King Hyrule leads him through the Castle. He recognizes where they're heading - Princess Zelda's quarters.

There are two guards in front of her door, both of which Link knows well. They give him a questioning look, stepping aside to let both in.

Master Sword freshly on his back, Link finally meets the Princess.

Zelda is sitting in her study across the walkway when they arrive. She's surprised at their entrance, but only mildly. Link bows before her, remembering his manners.

"Father? Is everything alright?"

The King looks at Link, then back at her.

"This is Captain Link. He's found the Master Sword."

Link glances up to see her light surprise turn into all-out shock. She doesn't speak for several moments.

"What- what does that mean?"

"It means," the King says, turning away, "that you will have train harder. I am also appointing Link as your personal guard."

Link tries to keep his own confusion and surprise from reaching his face. Zelda is outraged.

"I'm _not_ a child. I don't need someone following me around-"

"That is enough. With Calamity Gannon's arrival drawing closer, it is imperative that you have someone to protect you." The King pauses, looking away. "I will send word to the Champions that they should come to meet the Hero. In the meantime, you should continue with your devotions."

The King leaves the two behind.

And so, at 18, Link becomes Princess Zelda's personal guard.

Said Princess is practically fuming with frustration. She turns back to her work, balling her fists.

After a minute, she looks over at Link, who is still bowing before her.

"Get up. Leave. I don't need a guard."

Link certainly does one of those things. Another minute passes, and Zelda checks to make sure Link has left.

He hasn't.

The Princess makes a sound of annoyance. "You probably have some job to get back to, right? Just leave. I'll handle my father."

Link still doesn't leave, but he does move outside the tower, vigilantly watching to make sure no one enters the study.

Hours later, Zelda emerges, looking tired but fulfilled. Link moves back onto the bridge, following behind her.

She must hear his footsteps, because she whirls around. Upon seeing Link, she huffs, crossing her arms.

"I thought you left hours ago. What are you doing back?"

Link doesn't answer, staring resolutely at the Princess. She finally gives up, continuing to her room. Link follows her, but doesn't enter the room. Instead, he sits outside.

When the sun sets, Link leaves, going back to the barracks.

The next morning, he returns. And the next, and the next.

As much as Zelda yells, pouts, or pretends he doesn't exist, Link stays.

He knows his duty. He isn't going to let a little berating stop him from doing it.


End file.
